fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: New Beginnings
Enjoy, yada yada Chapter 6: New Beginnings Running into my room I grabbed my big duffel bag and threw anything within reach into it. Only did I stop when I heard the door open, and in stepped my "Mom". "Aly what in the world are you doing?" She asked when she took notice of a balled up shirt in one hand and the other holding my tooth brush. "MOM! We need to pack up and leave like now!!" She still looked confused and I threw the items into the stuffed bag. "I was abducted today by the government- Her expressions went from surprise to scared. "Wh-why?" "Um...I think they need the power I have." She sank down on my bed and placed her head in her hands. Kicking my bag further down the bed to make myself room I sat down and hugged her. "Don't worry Ma I'll get a job as a fortune teller, and you can start fresh!!" She shook her head and sat up staring at me with tears glistening in her brown eyes. "Listen Aly I wish I told you earlier but today was my last day to find a job that could support us, and your foster care said that if I can't then-sob- they'll take you away." I gasped and jumped up staring incredulously at her small frame that was slumped and pathetic looking. "But-but WHY?" She sat up and held onto both of my hands with her own. "I'm so sorry Aly but that's what they said for weeks. And I can't find a single job! I'm ashamed to be your mother." Sighing I knelt down and hugged her hard. To many times to count where she would need to be comforted and I was her shoulder. It was like a reverse order of roles I was the mother and she was the tearful daughter. But I never really minded. At least she never gave up hope and abandoned me.... *** "Are you Mr. Witwicky?" Asked my foster care agent lady as she stared at Lennox, who smiled. "No I'm a friend of Mr. Witwicky he sent me here because he is extremley busy." I clenched my fists and looked away. My plans were now trash. What now?!? After Mom had her breakdown I hugged and whispered "It's okay" over and over again until she got ahold of herself and helped me finish packing. Now here I stand with an overstuffed duffel bag on the ground beside me in the place I grew to hate so much. When he showed her his licence and other papers she stamped the papers and turned to me. "Now be a good girl Alyanna they will treat you alot better then that other woman." As soon as she said it I gave her my best F U look and then muttered. "I doubt and she is a better woman then you will ever be!!" Her cherry red lipstick mouth fell open and her gum was on the verge of falling off. Ignoring Lennox's attempt to take my stuff I walked to the....yellow Camaro. "Seriously? It couldn't be a normal car?" He smiled slightly and shrugged. "Just in case something happens." "Whatever." I grumbled and sank into the lether seat. As soon as the car started the radio began to play "Bad Day." And I smiled to myself and thought you have NO idea dude. Category:Transformers